Finding us (nalu fic)
by Holly wolf lover
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of her apartment with no where to go. Natsu, without hesitations, makes Lucy come live with him. Confusing feeling start developing. Then, lucy leaves for a mission solo, because master requested it. She is badly injured when she arrives back at cfairytail. She seems different to Natsu. Is almost like something is inside her...controlling her.


AN: Hello! This is my first Fan Fic I have ever POSTED! Not written. Posted. Let me know how it is! I don't really have the whole thing planed out yet... Just gonna wing it :) hope you enjoy!

I stood there speechless as I held the envelope that was sticking in my apartment door. I felt a tear fall down my check. I started reading he the letter over to make sure I didn't imagine it. The letter read

*~dear Lucy,  
I'm Sorry to inform you that Mrs. Witued, the owner of the building has passed away. The new owner is making the building in to a new store.  
You are to leave this building, permanently. You have 3 days to pack and move.  
Thank you~*

I have to move? But where? 3 days? I can't find a new apartment in that time! I felt another tear go down my face. Why am I crying? Is it cause of the nice owners death? Me being kicked out? The stress of finding a new house? I'm sad, stressed and overwhelmed. I whipped the tears away. I set the small white envelope on my desk with the letter. I sat on my bed and stared down at my feet. With a loud sigh I fell onto my side and laid down. I slowly dosed off.  
"hey? Hey Lucy?"  
I flinched at the touch of someone poke my shoulder. I realized it was just Natsu. I sat up, I looked up and saw happy sitting on the edge of my chair. I was kinda glad to see both of them but...  
"How the hell did you guys get into my apartment!" I stood up and pushed Happy off my bed.  
"You left your window open" happy smiled and pointed  
"That dosnt mean you can climb in to my room!" I suddenly got very light headed, I leaned a hand on my bed and felt my forehead.  
"Are you ok?" Natsu hand was still on my shoulder. I shook his hand off.  
"You don't look so good," Natsu picked up happy and set him on his head.  
"Yeah I'm fine," I hoped he wouldn't hear the tone in my voice that meant I was lying. He had always been able the slightest crack in my voice when I lied.  
"Are you sure? You didn't seem fine," Natsu put his hands in his pockets  
"What do you mean I didn't seem fine? I was sleeping," was I acting off last time I saw him? I mean I he just woke me up what could I have done to look upset.  
"It's just that...you were crying in your sleep," I was crying in my sleep? I felt my face and felt two wet cheeks from a few tears.  
I used my sleeves to whip my eyes  
"oh, it's nothing. You wouldn't care anyway," I tried to smile  
Natsu's face got tight. He took a few steps closer. He grabbed my wrist and moved his face closer. Held up my hand and pointed to my fairy tail emblem.  
"you see this? This means where family, I care about anything that makes you cry" he looked me right in the eyes, "and cause were partners that means no secrets!" I nodded to him. I dropped my hand forcefully. He turned around and sat down at my desk. Silence filled the air. I shifted awkwardly. Natsu started looking around.  
"Hm? What's this? You got a letter? From who? " I sighed at how easily he forgot what he was mad about. He picked up only piece of paper sitting on my desk. I couldn't let Natsu or anyone read it. "no-no-no!" I practically tackled Natsu out of the way and ripped the letter out of his lose grip.  
"Don't touch that!" I held it to my chest.  
"Why can't I see it?" Natsu stood up and happy was no longer on his pink spiky hair.  
"She is hiding something," happy stood up on the desk chair  
"Shut up you damn cat!" I hissed.  
"What are you hiding Lucy?" Natsu reached his hand out,"I thought we had no secrets," he jerked for the letter. I dodged his hand and turned my back to him and held the letter as far away as possible.  
"Lucy! Give me the letter!" he leaned over me and reached over my shoulders. His finger tips just touched the letter.  
"No don't touch it!" I yelled. Natsu leaned hard agents my back and caused me to fall over onto my stomach. Natsu had also lose balance. He landed right on top of me I slid my arms in under me against my chest and the floor.  
"Lucy, why are you being so difficult," he sat up still sitting on me. I tried to kick my legs but him sitting on my butt and his legs on each side of me had me immobilized. He started pulling my arms out from under me. I know Natsu is stronger than me. I could feel him pulling at arms back with no trouble at all, but I was pushing against him anyway. Right before my arms were going to be fully out from under me I shoved the letter into my shirt, under my bra. He tugged one last time and my arms came out from under me my took my wrists and looked into my hands  
"What you do with it," he dropped my hands. I let out a small laugh.  
"It's somewhere you can never go," I smirked. I turned my head do I could see Natsu in the corner of my eye. The smirk still on my face.  
"I didn't want to have to do this," Natsu shrugged. Happy jumped off the chair and walked do to my feet.  
"Oh really like what?" I asked the pink haired teen.  
All he did was smile. He grabbed my hands and pinned them under his knees.  
I then realized exactly what he was going to to. The smile on my face vanished.  
"No, you wouldn't," I started squirming around. "Natsu get off me!"  
Natsu and Happy started tickling me at the same time. Happy was tickling my feet with his wings and Natsu started tickling under my arms and my sides. Laughter was forced out of my mouth. This wasn't the fist time Natsu used tickling to get me to spill something. He is the only person in the world that knows where I'm really ticklish. I let out gasps of air and was able to spit out a few words.  
"stop!" laugh "Natsu!" laugh "get" laugh "off" I lifted my feet off the ground and started kicking the back of natsu's back with my heels. My ribs hurt from all the laughing. My kicks were doing nothing. I started squirming more, leaning from left to right. I leaned so much onto my side I was able to get one of Natsu's knees up in the air and free a hand. I used my free hand to launch my self up as Natsu was still unbalanced. I ran to the nearest room, in hopes to get away.  
"Hey get back here!" Natsu stood and ran after me. I whipped myself around and slammed the door right at the last second. I heard Natsu's hands slam into the door to stop himself running. I looked around to see what room I had ran into. Out of all the rooms I had I ran into the closet. I stomped my foot in frustration. Damn it!  
"Lucy I'm not leaving until you come out!" He called through the door. I was cramped in that small closet. I wouldn't be able to sit down in was so small. I couldn't stand there all night.  
"Ok fine you win Natsu," I unlocked the door and opened it. Natsu was standing there with his big victory grin on him face. I reached into my bra and pulled out the letter an handed it to him. He read it surprisingly quickly. He face fell not in worry or sadness but in disappointment.  
"You kept this from me? You having to move?" He looked at the ground then back up at me.  
"If your keeping something so simple an unimportant as this how do I know your not hiding other things from me?" He dropped the letter on the desk behind him. I opened my mouth but I didn't know what to say. Why had I wanted to keep it from Natsu?  
"I guess I just didn't want to be a bother..." That was my best answer. I didn't want anyone worrying about me anymore than they already do. I knew I could find a new place and move soon. Sure I might have probably be homeless for a few days before getting a place and the stress might have been much, but it was my problem I didn't think they needed to have too. Now seeing Natsu's face, the pain in it, seemed worse than not telling him. I didn't realize how upset he would be.  
"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone worrying about me... I didn't want to be selfish and burden anyone with my problems," I felt some tears go down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away with my wrist. I was startled by to hands wrapping around me.  
"Your not beefing selfish by telling us your problems. Especially me! You can tell me anything. I want to know your problems, I want you to talk to me," he hugged me tight. I don't know what it was but being in Natsu's arms felt...right and safe. I never wanted to move. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder. I moved my arms out from between us and hugged him back. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I didn't care.  
Natsu leaned back and smiled at me.  
"Great! Now you can come live with me!" He turned and pulled my suitcase from under my bed and plopped it down, "get packed," he rested his hands on his hips still smiling.  
"What?! Live with you? Oh no, I don't think so," I was almost disappointed at what I said. Wait, why do I want to live with him. Why do I want to say yes so easily.  
"Come on Luce, we're partners, right? Plus, you don't have many options do you?... Oh and you won't need rent!" He walked over and grabbed my wrist.  
"Come on let's go!" He tugged me toward my suit case. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe living with him wouldn't be so bad...maybe


End file.
